


Down for Repairs

by ami_ven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Wasn’t planning to help.”





	Down for Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Han Solo (Star Wars)"

Han leaned out of the repair shaft to reach his toolkit and paused, frowning. “Were you planning to help at all, or were you just going to sit there and stare at me.”

“Wasn’t planning to help,” said Leia, settling back on the acceleration couch with a smirk.

“Oh, is that how it’s going to be?” he teased back. “This ain’t a show, sweetheart.”

“Well, it’s not now. But I have a few suggestions.”

Han laughed, loud and genuine. “You know, I remember when you talked like a princess.”

Her grin was wicked. “Back to work, flyboy.”

“Yes, Your Worship.”

THE END


End file.
